Our Little Breath
by lenebraes
Summary: Sequel to "The Breath Of My Little Boy's Heart': What happens after 4 years of being together through the roughest times? Will Nick finally convince Miley to try and be happy for herself? MUCH MORE IN THE STORY NILEEEEEEY


SEQUEL TO: .

It's been 4 years since Ryan's new heart had been placed. Also 4 years since I last saw my dad. Every time I think about him it still hurts so bad. I just can't seem to understand what has gotten into him. What did I do so wrong to him? Am I such an awful daughter? Don't I deserve him?

I sigh deeply as I feel a hand on my shoulder and smile sadly when I see my boyfriend Nick behind me. Yes after 4 years we're still together. I love him so much. Words can't describe my love for him. He's been supporting me through everything the best he can. I couldn't wish for a better boyfriend than him.

"Hey Nicky." I mumbles while turning towards him and hug him tightly. "Are you alright hun?" He whispers in my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiles small and wrap my arms around him as well. "Now I am."

He nods kissing my cheek softly. God did I mention how much I love him? Cause I really do. "I was just thinking." "About your dad?" I nod looking into his eyes. "You know me so well."

"Miley he doesn't deserve the time you're giving him. You should really start to think about yourself and Ryan more. Don't cry over your father." I lean my head onto his shoulder and sigh ones more. "I know Nick. I really do know that I shouldn't bother with him. It's just not that easy." I whisper out the last.

He sighs cupping my face in his hands. "You can do it Miley. You deserve to smile, be happy and all that. Give yourself the chance to finally enjoy life. Enjoy the time you have with your son Miley."

I let a tear slip hitting his chest. "I'm not a bad mother am I?" He sighs shaking his head. "No Miley. You're far from a bad mother. Ryan admires you. You're his everything." I smiles sadly and wipe my tear away. "Thank you. That means so much to me." I kiss him softly smiling through the kiss.

Not much later our kind of heated kiss got interrupted by the door opening widely as a young excited scream filled the room. Yep that's my little boy. Full of energy and life. I still thank god everyday for saving him. I smile big and hold my hands out for him to run into. As he does so I pick him up and hug him tightly.

"Hey there big boy how was school?" He giggles lightly kissing my cheek and then also looked up at Nick. "Great! I got to color today! I made you an daddy a drawing!" Nick smiles as he takes the picture from him. Oh yeah surprised? Let me explain. Ever since Nick and I got together Ryan has been thinking Nick's his real father. Neither Nick, Mitchel or I can bring it up to tell him Nick's not his father. Ryan's heart would be broken because Nick's his role model. The person he tells everything to sometimes even more than he tells me.

"Wow Ryan that is beautiful. Did you make that all by yourself?" Nick gasped in amazement to make Ryan feel proud. Ryan nodded his head eagerly smiling big. "I did! Isn't it beautiful mommy?!"

I kiss his cheek softly. "It's beautiful sweetie. Why don't you go put it onto the board with your other drawings?" Ryan got out of my arms and quickly ran over to the board with his other drawings.

"See Miley. That's what you should pull yourself up to. Look at his smile. He's happy thanks to you. He wants you happy too." I cuddle close to Nick and kiss him softly. "Thank you gorgeous. You're the best boyfriend anyone could wish for."

He sighs holding me close. "Miley you do get what I'm trying to say right? Can you please try for Ryan and me?" I sighs looking down. "Nick. I try. I really do. I promise you I'll try my best to not let it bother me anymore." He smiles small cupping my cheek. "Good. I love you princess." I giggles softly kissing him ones more. "You are too sweet. I'm going to give Ryan a snack. Want one too?" I joked poking his chest playfully.

He smirks small stroking my said. "I'd rather safe some room for dessert." I gasp stroking his chest. "Oh you. Who knows." I wink at him and then leave the room to grab a snack for Ryan.

LATER ON

I open my balcony door and sigh deeply as the door closed after me again when I step onto the balcony. The fresh night air goes through my hair making me close my eyes. I just don't understand myself. I should be happy with my life. But why can't I be?

"Mommy?" I turn around quickly noticing Ryan right behind me. "Ryan baby you're supposed to sleep." He pouts walking up to me and holds his hands up. I can't resist any longer and pick him up holding him closely. "I can't sleep." I frown rubbing his back. "How come?"

He strokes my cheek frowning himself. "You didn't smile yet." I grab his hand looking at him. "You can't sleep because you didn't see me smile?" He shakes his head kissing my cheek. "Smile mommy?" I gulp lightly feeling more like crying right now. I smile weakly squeezing his little had softly. "B-better hun?" I stutter lightly hoping it'll work.

He smiles a bit squeezing my hand in return. "I love you mommy." I smile genuine this time and squeeze him against me ones more thanking god that I still have my little boy. "Daddy does too." I let a tear slip out of happiness after those words. The truth really comes out of a child's mouth right? At least that's what they always told me.


End file.
